Forever for Love One Shot
by Joonie Kim
Summary: Kumpulan oneshoot story tentang Kyuhyun x Yesung. Yaoi content. Rating still T or M. Tidak suka? tidak usah dibaca. Sedikit belajar untuk mencoba mengurangi fanficion drama. Jadi disini cuma kumpulan untuk FF yang Yaoi,, jika ingin baca FF Straight lihat dipostingan satunya. Thank's (0.0)/ Regard : Joonie Kim / Asakura Akeno
1. Just For You

" Aku tidak ingin bangun dari mimpi indahku meskipun itu hanya sebentar."

_Jamsi kkumku eotdeon haengbokhaedeon sungan kkaejianhgil weonhaesseo_

Super Junior K.R.Y ~ Just You

Title :

Just You

Pairing :

Always Kyusung

Disclaimer :

Super Junior K.R.Y ~ Just You

Super Junior

SM Town

Ratting : T

Attention :

Just like I wanna say, if Kyusung Selca I will make a fiction about them. Like Della, I keep this promise from my soul. But, this for my Kyusung Only family. Please take care and give me a review too.

Warning :

Thypo bertebaran

One Shoot

~ Happy Reading ~

Seorang namja kini tengah duduk termenung menatap senja yang tengah berarakan mengilhami langit untuk menampakkan sinarnya. Sinar yang mungkin hanya sebentar dipancarkan olehnya, sinar yang akan mengagumi keindahannya walau hanya sebentar. Di tangan namja tersebut tengah menari dengan indahnya, ya, namja ini tengah menarikan pena kura-kuranya dengan gemulai diatas kanfas putih buku diary baby blue miliknya. Tanpa ada seorang yang mampu mengusiknya dari dunia yang telah dia buat beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ditepi danau yang menyimpan berbagai kenangan terindahnya. Menyimpan semuanya yang ada didalam hatinya. Dibawah sebuah pohon maple, namja itu mengguratkan kisahnya dalam sebuah pena angkasa, mengguratkan senja yang hanya akan dinikmatinya selama beberapa puluh menit. Tidak sampai satu jam memang, namun bukankah itu sudah cukup untuk melegakan rasa hausnya akan kerinduan yang selama ini ditelannya.

_**Diary ON**_

Mungkin orang akan mengatakan aku ini bodoh atau kurang peka. Tapi mereka tidak bisa melihat apa yang aku rasakan selama ini. Aku ingin sekali bersamanya, menyemangatinya, dan selalu ada disisinya. Tapi bukankah ini terlalu dini jika aku melakukannya? Ingatkah mereka dengan usiaku? Menginjak angka 30. Jika aku memikirkannya juga percuma, aku tengah menjalani kewajibanku. Tidak ada yang tahu memang jika kami bersama sudah dalam waktu yang sama. Tapi akankah dia masih mengingatnya? Lima bulan sebelum aku dituntut untuk menjalankan kewajibanku.

_Dibawah langit senja aku menunggumu seperti hari ini,_

_Mungkin jika orang akan mengatakan jika ini hanyalah penantian yang percuma,_

_Tapi, ini adalah pilihan hidupku._

_Pilihan yang sudah ku tetapkan dalam hati dan jiwaku._

_Seperti butiran Kristal yang selama ini menemaniku_

_Meski aku tahu kau yang disana selalu berbuat ulah,_

_Tapi aku disini akan tetap percaya dan menanti kedatanganmu._

_Semua ini aku lakukan karena hatiku telah memilihmu._

_Menantimu sampai kau dating dan mengerti keadaanku disini tanpamu._

_Kyuhyunnie~_

_**Diary OFF**_

_**Flashback START**_

_Dalam sebuah suasana yang sangat romantis, di sebuah bukit didekat danau yang indah akan bias sang mentari senja. Dua orang namja tengah asik bercanda gurau tanpa mengindahkan beberapa ekor burung tengah melihat keakraban mereka dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajah mungil mereka. Tampak serasi dengan paras tampan dan manis yang tengah bersinar diterpa bias – bias senja. Mungkin orang akan mengatakan jika mereka hanyalah " hyung dan dongsaeng "._

"_Hahaha, hyung kau lucu sekali. Kenapa jarimu kecil sekali. Hahaha,,"ejek Kyuhyun._

"_Yak! Tidak sopan!"ucap Yesung sembari mempoutkan bibir kecilnya yang malah menambah seringaian diwajah Kyuhyun._

"_Sekarang lihat, wajah hyung seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan mainan oleh orang tuanya."ucap Kyuhyun menjadi._

"_Yak! Geumanhae."ucap Yesung ngambek._

"_Hahahaha,"tawa Kyuhyun meledak malah membuat Yesung semakin jengkel._

"_Geumanhae Kyunnie.."ucap Yesung setengah berteriak._

"_Hahaha,,, hyung kau seperti yeoja saja.. lihatlah tanganmu yang mungil, wajahmu yang manis, dan sifat ngambek yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan. Hahahaha."ucap Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mengutarakan isi hatinya._

"_Yakk,, geuman- kau bilang apa Kyunnie?"Tanya Yesung yang tengah ngerjap polos didepan Kyuhyun karena masih mencerna apa yang Kyuhyun katakan padanya._

"_Hahaha, aku bilang kau seperti yeoja, wajahmu manis sekali hyung. Aku menyukainya."ucap Kyuhyun masih belum sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya membuat wajah Yesung seperti udang rebus._

"_Ka-kau bilang, kau menyukaiku, Kyuhyunnie?"Tanya Yesung lagi dengan wajah yang sangat merah._

_Terlihat Kyuhyun kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan Yesung. Seorang hyung yang telah mengikat hatinya dengan suara emas yang dimilikinya. Dan semua orang juga tahu, jika Kyuhyun menjadi member terakhir Super Junior karena suara Yesung yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Setelah beberapa saat berfikir, muka Kyuhyun kini sama seperti Yesung merah padam. Burung – burung maple diatas mereka kini berkicau, seakan tengah tertawa melihat ke-idiot-an mereka._

'_Tunggu, tadi aku mengatakan apa pada Yesung hyung, jangan bilang kalau aku mengatakan hal itu._

_**Hahaha, aku bilang kau seperti yeoja, wajahmu manis sekali hyung. Aku menyukainya.**_

'_Oh nooo~'batin Kyuhyun menjerit._

"_Ahhh,,, i-itu.."ucap Kyuhyun gugup dengan apa yang dikatakannya barusan._

"…_."terlihat Yesung tengah menanti penjelasan dari Kyuhyun._

'_Apa boleh buat, aku harus . KYUHYUN HWAIGTHING!'batin Kyuhyun tengah memberikan semangat pada dirinya untuk mengatakan hal tabu ini pada orang yang dipilihnya._

"_Mungkin hyung akan menganggapku orang aneh atau apapun. Aku tidak peduli, yang penting hyung tidak membenciku."ucap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menatap senja yang disukainya._

"…_."_

"_Seperti senja yang hanya bisa kita lihat beberapa puluh menit ini, aku ingin mengatakan sebuah rahasia yang selama ini aku pendam."ucap Kyuhyun lagi yang kini tengah menatap onyx Yesung yang tengah menatapnya._

"_,,,,"_

"_Semua orang juga sudah tahu, begitu juga hyung. Jika suara hyunglah yang selama ini memberiku warna. Karena hyung aku bisa bertahan dan terhindar dari kematian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tanpa hyung, aku hanyalah anak kecil yang kehilangan temannya. Aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan suara hyung ketika pertama kali aku mendengarnya."ucap Kyuhyun lagi yang kini tengah menatap bias senja di danau depan tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama._

"…_."_

"_Dulu aku sempat putus asa, ketika pertama kali aku datang dan menjadi member Super Junior kau seakan acuh padaku. Bahkan, kau mungkin salah satu dari para member yang tidak menyukaiku. Waktu itu aku dating dengan harapan aku bisa mengenalmu lebih jauh dan bisa menjadi temanmu."ucap Kyuhyun lagi kini tengah menutup manik caramel miliknya._

"…_."_

"_Namun, sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih atas kecelakaan yang dulu pernah ku alam- Appoowww!"ucap Kyuhyun terhenti karena dengan seenak jidatnya dia memukul kepala Kyuhyun meski tidak terlalu keras, tapi cukup memberikan rasa sakit._

"_Hentikan omong kosongmu tentang kecelakaan itu, hyung tidak ingin mendengarnya."ucap Yesung terlihat marah pada Kyuhyun._

"_AIsshh,,, hyung,,, setidaknya dengarkan pernyataanku dulu."ucap Kyuhyun merajuk._

"_Hyung tidak ingin mendengar ocehanmu itu. Apa kau tahu? Aku setengah mati mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu. Dan sekarang kau malah mensyukuri kecelakaanmu itu. Apa artinya semua itu?"Tanya Yesung marah._

_Nampak Kyuhyun yang tadi sudah putus asa akan ditolah oleh Yesung karena pernyataan cintanya ternyata hanyalah rasa pesimisnya terhadap rasa cintanya. Dengan menguatkan hatinya yang tengah berdegup kencang Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk memegang telapak tangan Yesung._

"_Ya, aku memang bersyukur, aku bersyukur karena hyung selalu ada disisiku. Kata – kata hyung yang selama ini memberiku arahan dan dorongan. Kata – kata yang mungkin hanya beberapa orang yang sadar akan makna yang ada dalam kalimat tersebut. Aku bersyukur karena aku bisa lebih dekat dengan hyung. Dan aku merasa bahagia."ucap Kyuhyun menatap manik Yesung._

"_Kyu~…"gumam Yesung._

"_Sejak kecelakaan itu, hyung selalu menjagaku, selalu ada ketika aku membutuhkan seseorang, selalu ada dan menemaniku. Entahlah, sejak saat itu, sejak saat aku bebas mengerjaimu, ada rasa kepuasan tersendiri dalam hatiku melihat hyung yang selalu tersenyum. Senyuman teindah yang membuatku jantungku bergetar hebat."ucap Kyuhyun sembari menarik pelan telapak tangan Yesung agar menyentuh dadanya._

"…_."_

"_Disini, didada ini, dijantung ini,,, apakah hyung bisa mendengar dengan jelas? Nama hyung yang setiap detiknya berkumandang dari dalam sana, setiap nafas yang ku keluarkan hanya melafalkan nama hyung. Aku tidak tahu setelah ini apa yang akan terjadi, jujur aku sangat takut jika hyung akan menjauhiku. Namun, apa boleh dikata aku harus mengutarakannya sekarang."ucap Kyuhyun serius._

"…_."_

"_Aku akui aku menyukai hyung. Itu bukanlah pilihan ataupun sebuah rasa sementara yang aku alami. Tapi, itu sebuah rasa yang dating dari dalam hatiku yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat meski itu oleh otakku sendiri. Yesung hyung, Saramghae, neomu saranghanda."ucap Kyuhyun kini menatap Yesung dengan harap-harap cemas._

_Yesung melepas tangan yang tengah digenggap oleh Kyuhyun, meski wajahnya seperti kepeting rebus yang siap disantap namun kita tidak akan tahu, seperti apa yang dirasakan oleh hatinya. Kyuhyun seakan tahu jawaban apa yang telah diberi oleh Yesung, dengan perasaan yang kecewa karena sebuah penolakan. Bukankah dia sendiri yang mengutarakan perasaannya. Yesung tidak salah disini._

"_Mi-Mianhae jika aku membuat hyung bingung. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya,"ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuat Yesung tidak mengerti._

"…_."_

"_Tapi aku harap hyung tidak akan menjauhiku.."ucap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menunduk dan menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya._

_Seakan tahu maksud perkataan Kyuhyun, dengan sigap Yesung memeluk dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Dengan senyum yang mengembang seperti musim gugur yang tengah dinikmatinya saat ini dia juga harus mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya. Yesung tidak ingin Kyuhyun salah paham dengan apa yang dilakukannya._

"_Hatiku adalah milikku Kyu~."ucap Yesung sembari membelai rambut ikal Kyuhyun._

"_..…"_

"_Aku berhak menyukai siapapun."ucap Yesung lagi, seakan tengah mempermainkan perasaan Kyuhyun dengan smirk miliknya yang tengah bertengger dengan indah diparas manisnya._

"…_.."_

"_Hatiku adalah milikku. Aku berhak menyukai siapapun."ulang Yesung lagi._

"_Jadi, jangan menyuruhku untuk berhenti menyukaimu Kyuhyunnie~. Nado, nado saranghae."ucap Yesung menampilkan smirk terindahnya._

_Kyuhyun yang tidak percaya dengan ucapan Yesung kini tengah menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Yesung. Dapat dilihat dari sisi Kyuhyun saat ini tengah meneteskan airmata, Kyuhyun mengira jika Yesung sudah mempunyai pasangan, mungkin. Tapi dengan pernyataan terakhir membuatnya percaya. Menatap aura kemenangan dari dalam jiwa Yesung. Meski sedikit kesal karena dipermainkan oleh Yesung, dengan senang hati Kyuhyun kini tengah memeluk tubuh mungil Yesung. Dengan mesra dan penuh suka cita._

"_Saranghae hyung,, saranghaee."gumam Kyuhyun lagi._

"_Nado Kyu,, nado saranghae~."ucap Yesung._

_Lima bulan setelah pernyataan cinta itu, Kyuhyun harus berpisah dengan Yesung karena Yesung yang mendaftarkan diri wajib militer harus melaksanakan tugasnya. Meski dengan berat hati, Kyuhyun harus melepaskan orang yang selama ini ada didekatnya. Apa boleh buat? Itu sudah keputusan bersama, meski lebih tepatnya jika mereka tidak mengira akan secepat ini._

_Kini lebih tepatnya 1 tahun 7 bulan setelah mereka jarang bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing, mereka yakin siapapun yang mengidolakan mereka berdua, atau mungkin Kyusung Shipper di antara ELF pasti merindukan kebersamaan dan moment terindah mereka. Yesung mungkin merasa sakit ketika melihat berbagai media menyebutkan,,, ehmm,,,, lebih tepatnya menjabarkan tingkah Kyuhyun selama ini tanpa pengawasannya. Tapi diantara rasa sakit itu, Yesung tahu jika Kyuhyun telah meminta izin padanya. Dan dengan berat hati Yesung mengiyakannya, bukankah itu adalah tuntutan profesi. Yesung tidak ingin menjadi orang yang egois dengan menikmati Kyuhyun untuk dirinya sendiri. Yesung bukanlah orang yang seperti itu._

_**Flashback END**_

Yesung kini membuka matanya, meski linangan airmatanya telah membanjiri pipi mulusnya. Setelah menutup kembali buku diary milik Kyuhyun yang diberikan padanya, Yesung terlihat memasukkan buku itu kedalam tasnya. Dan kini tangan yang berisikan buku diary telah berganti dengan I – Phone miliknya. Memasangkan earphone ditelinganya dan mendengarkan musik adalah baigian terpenting, sebelum esok Yesung memulai aktifitasnya kembali seperti semula. Mendengarkan suara Kyuhyun dengan musik ballad yang dikuasainya membuatnya lebih tenang.

Ditengah asiknya Yesung mendengarkan nyanyian Kyuhyun dalam album solo terbarunya, Yesung dipeluk oleh seseorang dari belakang. Seseorang yang selama ini ditunggu olehnya. Seseorang yang selama ini membuat hancur hatinya meski tidak semuanya itu adalah salah Kyuhyun, karena dia sudah meminta izin bukan? Dengan airmata yang mengalir Yesung tersenyum ditengah mata terpejamnya. Dirasakannya bau parfum yang selama ini dirindukannya dan pelukan yang selama ini diimpikannya setiap malam.

"Aku pulang baby, mianhae… aku terlambat. Tapi aku kesini bukan dengan tangan kosong. Piala ini untukmu. Karena semua ini aku lakukan hanya untukmu."ucap Kyuhyun sembari memberikan piala kemenangannya di Mnet pada Yesung.

Yesung langsung berbalik dan memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun, aroma mint yang selama ini dirindukannya.

"Bogoshipeo."ucap Yesung sembari menangis.

"Nado baby,, nado bogoshipeo.. neomu bogoshipeo."ucap Kyuhyun balas memeluk Yesung dan mencium kening Yesung.

"Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu Kyu~"isak Yesung.

"Mianhae baby, mianhae,, aku baru bisa dating dan menemuimu sekarang. Tapi satu yang harus kau ingat-

"Aku selalu mencintaimu dan merindukanmu. Dan lagi aku ingin disisimu setiap saat agar aku bisa memelukmu."ucap Yesung dalam isaknya yang dijawab dengan senyum oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan itu, karena kau pasti akan mengatakan itu disetiap akhir telponmu. Babo!"umpat Yesung senang.

Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Yesung untuk lebih rapat dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Merasakan buah cerry yang selama ini dirindukannya. Bahagia tidak dapat dilukiskan dengan kata – kata karena bagi Yesung maupun Kyuhyun akan berfikir dan memiliki opini berbeda dengan apa yang akan diutarakan oleh author sendiri.

Senyum rasa sakit kini telah berubah dengan senyum kebahagiaan. Menahan rasa sakit itu memang terasa amat sakit, tapi jika kita mendapatkan hal yang lebih baik dari itu, kenapa tidak untuk berkorban? Seperti halnya sebuah penantian, mungkin kalau kita sering bertemu akan membuat orang itu merasa bosan. Tapi jika kita jarang bertemu, maka tuhan akan memberikan hal yang terbaik ketika kita mendapatkannya. Semakin lama kita menunggu, sang waktu akan memberikan kita jalan untuk mendapatkan hal yang lebih dari apa yang kita harapkan. Karena kita tahu kita tidaklah sendiri, Tuhan pasti ada disisi kita dan memberikan kita waktu untuk merasakan hal yang disebut dengan "KERINDUAN".

The End

Seperti yang Joonie bilang, ini hanyalah sebuah janji dalam diriku ketika daddy Kyu dan mommy Woon selca. Sempat nangis, karena mereka akhirnya melakukan selca setelah satu tahun tujuh bulan tidak pernah update selca. Diwaktu yang tidak bisa dibilang singkat itu aku merasa sakit melihat para Kyusung Shipper saling ejek, berkelahi, atau malah memilih untuk vakum, dan lain sebagainya. Jujur sebagai leader (PD) Joonie merasa sakit sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga kalian seperti janji Joonie ketika mom berangkat wamil.

Banyak kejadian atau malah moment daddy Kyu dengan yeoja lain atau malah fanservis dengan si abang kuda. Joonie yakin banyak dari Kyusung Shipper yang nangis kecewa dengan kejadian kejadian itu, apalagi dengan berbagai pict daddy Kyu di drama musical yang dilakoninya. Dari penantian panjang itu bisakah kalian mengerti jika Kyusung shipper mungkin segelintir orang yang bisa menikmati kebersamaan daddy dan mommy dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Tapi dari situlah seharusnya kita bisa saling menghargai, jika kita menunggu sama seperti Kyusung Shipper lainnya. Semakin lama kita menunggu, semakin manis pula rasanya ketika kita mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan. Benar?

Regard

Joonie Kim


	2. You And Me Become We

Saat ini Yesung tengah berada tak jauh dari gedung SM Town Concert tempat Super Junior kini tampil untuk pertama kalinya setelah Leeteuk sang Leader akan melakukan wajib militer. Sungguh, Yesung merasa sangat senang dengan kehadiran sang leader bersama member. Tapi ada sebuah rasa yang mengganjal dihati Yesung dan tak dapat dipungkiri jika kepalan tangannya kini menguat. Terlihat ruas – ruas jemarinya kini memutih, apa yang tengah dilihat dengan kepalanya sendiri itu terlihat sangat menyesakkan seperti tempatnya saat ini.

Kyuhyun, magnae member yang telah menjabat sebagai namjachigu miliknya kini tengah melakukan fans servis. Dengan gaun berwarna merah dan wig panjang berwarna pirang membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik. Setelah melakukan show dengan cover lagu milik Girl's Day "Something", Kyuhyun, Minho, Changmin, dan Jonghyun disambut meriah oleh Eunhyuk, Taemin, Siwon dan Ryeowook.

Entah apa yang terjadi, kini mereka tengah melakukan foto bersama dan melakukan fans servis. Yesung tahu itu semua hanya rekayasa untuk membuat fans merasa puas. Tapi dalam hati kecilnya dia tidak bisa menerima peristiwa itu. Kenapa Kyuhyun terlihat begitu serasi dengan Siwon. Perasaan takut dan marah kini menjelma menjadi sebuah rasa yang sangat terlarang untuknya.

Tak terasa bulir-bulir airmatanya kini mulai menetes tak tertahankan. Meski tanpa suara, derai derai Kristal itu semakin deras karena Kyuhyun semakin berpose yang bisa dikatakan "berani". Dan hatinya menjerit sakit tak tertahankan dan meminta Yesung untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

~ Prolog ~

You and I

Pairing : Kyusung

Main Cast : Yesung x Kyuhyun

Rating : T

Genre : Hurt Comfort / Romance / Friendship

Author : Joonie Kim

Second Cast : Choi Minho " Shinee"

Shim Changmin " DBSK "

Lee Jonghyun " CN Blue "

Warning : Typho

~ Happy Reading ~

Yesung yang lebih memilih kata hatinya untuk meninggalkan tempat sesak itu melalui pintu yang telah disiapkan oleh manager untuknya. Datang tanpa diundang bukankah pulang pun tanpa harus berpamitan kecuali pada manager yang telah menyiapkan sebuah kursi untuknya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, tanpa menunggu hatinya terasa sakit lagi, Yesung akhirnya berdiri ditengah kerumunan mencoba untuk tak terlihat mncolok dan bisa menyelinap pergi.

Sesampainya di pintu staff Yesung bertemu dengan manager, dengan senyum palsu Yesung kini berpamitan pada orang yang telah menunjukkan siapa sosok Kyuhyun tanpa dirinya.

"Manager hyung, gomawo."ucap Yesung.

"Ne, gwaenchana. Apa kau senang? Mianhae, aku memberimu tempat di bagian silver. Karena bagian bronze sudah sold out untuk..."ucap sang mnager menggantung.

"Ahh,, gwaenchana. Aku sudah tahu mereka pasti datang, apa kau tahu hyung, tempat yang kau pilihkan untukku itu adalah ditengah tengah lautan manusia shipper WonKyu. Jadi aku tidak heran, tidak usah meminta maaf karena ini semua bukan kesalahan hyung."ucap Yesung sembari tersenyum lembut, namun nada yang terungkapkan adalah nada menahan luka.

_DEG_

"Su-Sungie-aahh"panggil manager.

"Nan gwaenchana hyung. Aku pulang dulu ne."ucap Yesung yang kini mencoba untuk langsung pergi agar sang manager tidak melihatnya menangis.

Namun sayang, gerak cepat Yesung menghapus airmatanya terbaca oleh Donghae. Donghae yang sangat menyayangi hyung ddangko ini terlihat geram dan tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk Yesung.

_ECH_

Yesung kenal parfum ini, dia tahu orang yang memeluknya ini. Orang yang selalu ada disaat dia merasa lelah dan sakit. Dongsaeng yang selalu bisa diandalkan ketika dia merasa sendiri. Apalagi sejak member dan manager Super Junior tahu jika Kyuhyun sang magnae telah berpacaran dengan Yesung. Tidak ada yang tahu kecuali member dan manager Super Junior tentang hubungan terlarang itu. Semakin lama, pelukan itu semakin erat, seolah menyalurkan sebuah kekuatan tak terlihat pada Yesung

"Hyung, uljimma~.. Setelah ini selesai aku akan menemuimu di Mouse and Rabbit. Jangan menangis sebelum aku datang. Kalau tidak aku akan marah padamu. Arra!"ucap Donghae penuh penekanan meski terselip rasa ceman yang menghinggapinya.

"Ne, algaeseubnida."ucap Yesung kini tersenyum tulus.

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi kami akan konser. Hyung cepatlah pulang dan tunggu aku di Mouse and Rabbit. Aku tid-"ucap Donghae terputus ketika seseorang yang bisa dikatakan trouble maker datang dengan poker face andalannya seolah dia tidak tahu.

"Yesungie hyung, waeyo?"tanya namja itu ketika telah selesai bersiap-siap.

"Gwaenchana wonie. Hae-ah aku pula-"ucap Yesung kini terputus karena sebuah suara menginstrupsi ucapannya.

"Baby? Kapan kau datang heum?"tanya Kyuhyun yang kini telah melepaskan pernak-pernik "kewanitaan ditubuhnya".

"Baru saja datang Kyu!"jawab Donghae ketus.

"Sudahlah Hae, jangan seperti itu."ucap Yesung mencoba menenangkan Donghae.

"Ye?"gumam Kyuhyun

"Anhi, aku barusaja datang. Bukan datang sich, lebih tepatnya mampir."ucap Yesung sembari tertawa yang terlihat sangat hambar.

"Baby kau menangis?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi kini menatap lekat manik Yesung.

_DEG_

Yesung terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Dalam hati dia berteriak keras kalau dia memang menangis tapi berbeda dengan pikiran dan otaknya.

"Aku tidak menangis, hanya tidak kuat dengan sinar lampu dari panggung."ucap Yesung tanpa sadar.

"Panggung?"ulang Kyuhyun.

'Ooppss'batin Yesung mendera.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau memang sengaja datang untuk melihat konser ka-"ucap Kyuhyun terhenti sembari membelalakan kedua manik caramel miliknya.

'Jika baby memang menonton konser, berarti apa yang aku lihat tadi itu memang benar-benar Yesungie baby. Dan dia berada diantara Wonkyu Shipper. Omo!'batin Kyuhyun kini berkecamuk menyesali fans servis yang dilakukannya.

"Kalau Sungie hyung mau menonton konser kita memangnya kenapa? Apa dia tidak boleh menikmati waktu 'LUANG' miliknya untuk melihat kita perform?"ucap Donghae kini tengah menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang ditatap Donghae pasti tahu arti tatapan milik hyung ikannya itu. Tatapan membunuh yang mencoba dibuatnya untuk melindungi sang Hyung tercinta dari dirinya.

"Ba-Baby itu tidak seper-"ucap Kyuhyun terpotong kita Yesung mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang mungkin membuat Kyuhyun semakin menyesal.

"Aku pulang dulu, Kyuhyun-ah. Annyeong. Ohya Hae aku menunggumu. Manager hyung sekali lagi gomawo."ucap Yesung yang kini tengah berjalan dengan cepat menuju mobil sang adik.

Yesung tahu Kyuhyun mengejarnya tapi hatinya masih menatap sakit. Ingatannya tentang konser yang dilakukan Kyuhyun cukup membuatnya sakit. Penggalan ingatan itu terputar seperti kaset rusak yang sangat lambat speednya. Dengan gerak cepat dia masuk kedalam mobilnya dan menyalakan mobilnya sebelum Kyuhyun berhasil menghampirinya.

Yesung kini tengah membelah kota Seoul dengan tatapan luka, gerakan gigi mobil dan pacu mobil yang kini kian mendru membuat adrenalin Yesung terpacu. Dengan mata yang sembab pastinya akan mengurangi jarak pandangnya. Untung tidak dapat diraih malang tidak dapat ditolak, perumpamaan itulah yang sekiranya pantas untuk menggambarkan kondisi Yesung

Dengan melihat berbagai foto disosial media yang menampilkan Kyuhyun sang namjachigu tengah bersama wanita lain. Lalu dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri jika fans servis yang dilakukannya dengan Siwon benar-benar membuatnya sakit. Tapi kini lebih mengenaskan lagi, disebuah tikungan, mobil yang dikendarainya oleng tanpa bisa dikendalikannya. Yesung mengalami kecelakaan parah.

Kyuhyun benar-benar gelisah dengan keadaan Yesung, karena sejak dua jam yang lalu dia menelepon dan mengirimi SMS tidak pernah dibalasnya. Kyuhyun tahu, dia melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal berfoto mesra dengan wanita yang dikatakan orang lain oleh Yesung dan melakukan Fans servis yang ternyata jika dia ingat sangat kelewat batas.

Sedangkan Donghae yang tadi terlihat santai dan akan menemui Yesung di Mouse and Rabbit mendadak pucat pasi. Donghae mendapatkan kabar dari orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Kim Jongjin.

"Yeobose-"

"…"

"Mwo? Apa yang kau katakan Jongjin-ah?"ucap Donghae tak percaya.

"…"

"Ne, aku akan kesana."ucap Donghae langsung memasukan ponselnya kesaku.

"Hyung, wae?"tanya Kyuhyun yang terlihat kaget dengan raut wajah Donghae.

"Bukan Urusanmu!"ucap Donghae dengan nada marah.

Tanpa pamitan, Donghae kini tengah menuju parkir dan mengambil mobilnya dan segera ke Rumah Sakituntuk melihat keadaan Yesung. Meski dengan kecemasan yang luar biasa Donghae mencoba untuk melajukan mobil sport miliknya untuk membelah kota Seoul.

Kini Donghae telah bersama dengan semua keluarga Yesung, menunggu sang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi. Apa sebegitu parahnya? Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Berbagai pikiran negative bermunculan diotak keluarga Yesung. Tak perlu dijelaskan bukan? Jika Donghae adalah namdongsaeng kesayangan Yesung setelah Jongjin.

Tak lama setelah itu Dokter yang menangani Yesung keluar dari ruang operasi. Semua keluarga Yesung dengan segera menghampiri sang dokter untuk menanyakan keadaan Yesung.

"Uisanim, Yesungie gwaenchana?"tanya sang appa.

"Anda siapa?"tanya sang Dokter.

"Kami keluarganya, Dok."ucap sang appa.

"Jangan khawatir tuan Kim, keadaan Yesung-ssi sudah membaik. Keadaannya sudah normal. Setelah ini kami akan memindahkan-nya ke ruang inap."jawab sang Dokter.

"Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Yesungie hyung harus dioperasi?"tanya Jongjin.

"Pendarahan yang terjadi dipelipis dan beberapa luka yang diderita Yesung-ssi di lengan dan kaki harus segera dijahit dan diobati. Tapi untuk organ dalam tidak ada masalah sama sekali."jawab Dokter.

"Terima kasih dok, bolehkah kami menjenguknya?"tanya Donghae yang sudah sangat khawatir dengan keadaan hyung kura-kuranya itu.

"Untuk saat ini mungkin Yesung-ssi masih tertidur karena obat penenang yang telah kami gunakan. Oh iya, apa salah satu dari kalian ada yang bernama Kyuhyun?"tanya Dokter.

_DEG_

"Tidak ada dokter. Memangnya ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?"tanya Donghae yang terasa membeku sesaat.

"Tidak ada apa – apa. Hanya saja, selama operasi Yesung-ssi selalu menggumamkan nama itu dialam bawah sadarnya. Baiklah, saya permisi dulu."ucap Dokter meninggalkan Donghae dan Jongjin yang masih terdiam membisu dengan keadaan Yesung.

Appa dan eomma Kim kini telah menemani anak sulungnya didalam kamar rawat. Yang tersisa hanyalah Donghae dan Jongjin yang kini ada dikoridor depan kamar Yesung. Mereka masih berdiam diri tanpa ada niatan untuk menyuarakan apa yang ada difikirannya.

"Jin-ah…"panggil Donghae.

"Ne, hyung."jawab Jongjin.

"Apa Yesung hyung mendirikan Why Style untuk Kyuhyun yang sangat parah dengan minus yang dialaminya?"tanya Donghae yang kini tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa hyung menanyakan itu?"jawab Jongjin seakan menutup rapat apa yang diketahuinya.

"Apa Yesung hyung mendirikan Mouse and Rabbit untuk Kyuhyun yang begitu mencintai minuman manis?"tanya Donghae lagi.

"Semua orang juga menyukai minuman manis hyung."jawab Jongjin mencoba untuk mengelak.

"Itu memang benar. Tapi benarkan jika Yesung hyung mendirikan Why Style untuk Kyuhyun?"tanya Donghae lagi.

"Kenapa hyung berfikiran seperti itu?"tanya Jongjin berusaha mengelak.

"Karena letak Why Style ada di Myeongdong, aku jadi penasaran."ucap Donghae telak.

"Itu perasaan hyung saja mungkin."ucap Jongjin mengelak.

"Aku tahu lebih dari apapun itu, Yesung hyung pasti akan memastikan jika Kyuhyun baik-baik saja bukan? Aku mohon beritahu aku yang sebenarnya. Agar aku bisa mengambil keputusanku selanjutnya."ucap Donghae dengan nada sedikit memohon pada Jongjin.

"Haahh~, baiklah aku akan mengakuinya. Ya, Yesung hyung mendirikan Why Style untuk sakit mata Kyuhyun yang parah. Dari cerita Yesung hyung, Kyuhyun mengeluhkan jika kacamata yang dibelinya selalu tak bisa bertahan lama dan bisa dibilang kuno. Saat itu, aku dan Yesung hyung mencoba untuk membuka toko kacamata. Aku tidak tahu alasan khusus Yesung hyung mendirikan Why Style. Tapi secara garis besar aku bisa menjamin jika itu semua untuk Kyuhyun hyung."ucap Jongjin panjang lebar.

"Jadi,, itu benar."ucap Donghae sembari senyum yang menawan.

"Ne, kurasa seperti itu."ucap Jongjin.

"Jongjin-ah, kau ingin bermain denganku?"tanya Donghae dengan wajah isengnya.

"Bermain?"tanya Jongjin tidak mengerti.

"Maukah kau membantu hyungmu ini untuk menyatukan Yesung hyung dan Kyuhyun?"tanya Donghae.

"Memangnya mereka punya masalah? Kurasa semua itu hanya kesalah pahaman saja."ucap Jongjin yang terlihat malas.

"Owh,, ayolah,, jebal bantu hyung. Aku tak ingin melihat Yesungie hyung seperti ini. Dia hanya salah paham. Okey?"tanya Donghae.

"Baiklah, aku kan bantu semampuku."jawab Jongjin ngasal.

~ Joonie Kim ~

Donghae kini pulang kembali ke dorm suju dengan wajah yang sangat lelah dan letih. Ya, saat ini Donghae tengah melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri dorm suju yang sudah sepi. Bukankah wajar? Hey! Ini tengah malam. Mungkin Donghae akan membicarakan ini besok pagi dengan hyung dan dongsaengnya.

Saat Donghae akan memasuki kamarnya, Donghae mendengar suara seseorang tengah bermain Game. Langkah Donghae pun menuntunnya untuk untuk membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

"Kau belum tidur Kyu?"tanya Donghae.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur hyung."ucap Kyuhyun yang masih menatap lapotop kesayangannya.

"Sungmin mana?"tanya Donghae lagi yang kini tengah duduk ranjang kamar tersebut.

"Apa hyung lupa? Sungmin hyung sudah sekamar dengan Ryeowook hyung sejak tiga bulan yang lalu."ucap Kyuhyun yang masih setia menatap game RPG miliknya.

"Oh iya, mian aku lupa. Kyu, ada satu hal yang ingin aku ucapkan."ucap Donghae yang kini tengah memperhatikan gerak – gerik Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu hyung? Tapi kenapa hyung kesini? Bukannya hyung sedang marah padaku?"tanya Kyuhyun yang kini tengah bermain lagi.

"Ya, aku marah padamu, jika bukan karenamu Yesung hyung tak akan pernah kecelakaan malam ini."ucap Donghae yang masih setia menatap Kyuhyun.

_DEG_

"Mworago?"ucap Kyuhyun langsung menatap Donghae. Meski character yang terngah dimainkannya akan mati.

_ YOU LOST _

"Yesung hyung kecelakaan setelah melihat konser kita malam ini. Apa kau tahu? Dalam keadaan tidak sadarnya dia memanggilmu."ucap Donghae menatp Kyuhyun yang tengah Shock.

"Yesungie hyung eoddi?"ucap Kyuhyun beranjak menghampiri Donghae, meski kini airmatanya tengah menggenang disudut manik caramel itu.

"Jika kau mau aku akan mengantarkanmu, tapi ini sudah terlalu malam. Kau pasti masih lelah dengan konser semalam."ucap Donghae

'Sudah ku duga, dasar magnae babo!'batin Donghae.

"Tolong antarkan aku hyung, sekarang."ucap Kyuhyun menuntut.

"Arra, sekarang pakailah baju hangat dan aku akan menunggumu di bawah."ucap Donghae menatap Kyuhyun.

"Begini saj-

"Apa kau ingin Yesung hyung sedih lagi melihat kau sakit?"tanya Donghae sembari menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"A-Arraseo."ucap Kyuhyun langsung meluncur ganti baju. Sedangkan Donghae kini beranjak meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, Kyuhyun akhirnya menemui Donghae dan mereka beranjak pergi ke Rumah sakit tempat Yesung dirawat. Kyuhyun masih khawatir dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin baby miliknya kecelakaan. Tapi dia sangat menyakini jika hyung itu tengah depresi. Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kasar. Lalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tahu Kyu? Kenapa Yesung hyung membuka dan mendirikan Why Style di Myeongdong? Dan itu dekat dengan Mom House?"tanya Donghae.

"Molla."ucap Kyuhyun yang kini telah selesai mengacak rambutnya.

"Karena semua itu untukmu."ucap Donghae sukses membuat Kyuhyun menetap Donghae tak percaya.

"Kenapa?"tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

"Karena Yesung hyung selalu ingin melindungimu, berharap kau baik-baik saja."ucap Donghae.

"…."

"Itu adalah wujud kepedulian dan cintanya padamu Kyu, Yesung hyung hanya ingin mencintaimu dari jauh. Karena ada banyak orang yang menginginkan kalian berpisah."ucap Donghae.

"…."

"Sudahlah Kyu, tak baik jika kau berfikir terlalu keras, aku yakin Yesung hyung sedang menunggumu."ucap Donghae sembari menghentikan laju mobilnya.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun sampai dimana Yesung dirawat. Baik jongjin maupun orang tua Yesung menerima dengan baik kedatangan Kyuhyun. Ya, inilah yang selama ini mereka nanti, mereka menanti sang magnae ini datang dan menjenguk Yesung.

Kini hanya ada Yesung dan Kyuhyun didalam kamar tersebut. Kyuhyun menatap perban yang membalut tubuh Yesung. Airmatanya kini mengalir indah di belahan pipinya. Saat ini, keluarga Yesung dan Donghae telah pergi pulang kerumah karena Kyuhyun yang meminta. Untuk Donghae, Kyuhyun harap, kecelakaan yang dialami Yesung tidak sampai menyebar ke member maupun media.

"…."

"Baby, mianhae. Mianhae,,, jeongmal… saranghae, jebal, dorawajyo."ucap Kyuhyun sembari menggenggam erat tangan Yesung yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Aku tahu, aku berbuat kesalahan yang sangat fatal. Tapi ku harap kau juga mengerti posisiku. Posisi kita saat ini di SM sangat mengkhawatirkan. CEO ingin kita bubar jika kita hanya berjalan ditempat. Dan aku tidak akan menerima itu, aku ingin bernyanyi denganmu."ucap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah mengusap kasar airmatanya.

"Aku pernah berjanji akan menantimu dan menjaga Super Junior untukmu."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku sadar, kegusaranku kini telah membunuhmu secara perlahan. Aku menyakitimu dan aku menyesalinya."ucap Kyuhyun sembari menunduk terisak perih.

Sebuah telapak tangan kini mencoba untuk mengusap airmata yang mengalir dari manik caramel Kyuhyun. sebuah tangan mungil yang selalu ingin Kyuhyun genggam. Dengan rasa keterkejutannya Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia menatap Hyung baby miliknya kini telah terbangun.

"Baby~ kau sudah bangun? Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?"tanya Kyuhyun gelagapan yang hanya di jawab gelengan kepala oleh Yesung.

"Anhi~, uljima. Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya."ucap Yesung sedikit serak karena sakit.

"Baby kau ingin minum?"tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengambil air mineral dan meminumkannya ke Yesung.

"Gomawo Kyunnie."ucap Yesung sembari tersenyum.

"Baby, Apa kau membangun Why Style karena minusku yang parah?"tanya Kyuhyunb tiba-tiba.

"Dariman- Ahh Jongjin kah?"gumam Yesung.

"Jadi itu benar?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ne, itu karena minusmu itu parah! Sudah dibilang jangan main game terlalu dekat, mas-

Kini Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung erat, tak peduli jika yang dipeluk tengah meringis sakit. Tapi dalam hatinya dia tenang, Kyuhyun bisa kembali memeluk orang yang selama ini dia tunggu.

"Baby~ Saranghae.."ucap Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menyamankan posisinya.

"Nado Kyuhyunnie."ucap Yesung sembari mengusap rambut Kyuhyun.

~ The End ~

Dugh,,, gimana? Absurdkan? Aahhhh otak buntu,, jalan cerita juga ngasal banget…


	3. Shock Gyu

Disalah satu sekolah menengah atas ternama di Korea, Super Junior High School, pelajaran pertama tengah berlangsung. Super Junior High School adalah sekolah menengah atas yang hanya terdapat murid laki – laki. Tidak ada satu pun siswa di sekolah itu adalah seorang perempuan. Hubungan antara sesame jenis di Seoul juga sudah dilegalkan oleh pemerintah. Jadi terkadang disetiap lorong koridor sekolah atau kantin ketika istirahat pastilah banyak yang nongkrong dengan genk maupun kekasih mereka.

Dalam sebuah ruangan kelas bertuliskan XI – IPA 1 tengah melangsungkan pelajaran kimia dengan seorang di SMA tersebut. Semua siswa di kelas itu terlihat sangat memerhatikan keterangan songsaenim. Ketika songsaenim selesai menjelaskan, dia akhirnya menuliskan catatan – catatan kecil untuk siswa dalam menghadapi ujian semester sebentar lagi. Namun, ketika sang songsaenim menuliskan deretan – deretan rumus seorang namja yang duduk paling belakang dan pojok tengah memperhatikan seorang namja yang sedang menuliskan catatan kecil guru ke dalam bukunya.

Kyuhyun adalah nama siswa yang tengah memandangi teman sekelasnya yang berada di deretan samping kanannya dan duduk nomor dua dari belakang. Jadi dengan Kyuhyun yang berada di kelas paling pojok maka dengan leluasa dia melirik ke arah murid baru pindahan dari Jepang. Ukurannya yang mungil namun tinggi membuatnya terlihat seperti yeogja, apalagi jemari tangannya yang sangat mungil dari ukuran namja rata – rata. Jika imajinasi Kyuhyun terbukti benar, maka namja pindahan yang bernama Kim Yesung itu akan menjadi model ternama jika dia seorang yeoja.

Kyuhyun adalah murid ternama disekolah tersebut, akan tetapi dia tampak suka menyendiri. Maka dari itu banyak orang yang mengatainya orang kaya yang kutu buku. Banyak desas – desus mengatakan jika Kyuhyun adalah namja straight. Selain itu ada juga yang mengatakan jika Kyuhyun itu impotent. Dari desas – desus itu Kyuhyun lebih memilih berkumpul dengan buku – buku koleksinya.

Belum juga seminggu Yesung pindah ke sekolah itu, dia sudah sangat terkenal dengan sifat ramahnya. Yesung sangat padai bernyanyi, suara emasnya mampu memikat siapapun yang ada disampingnya. Kyuhyun kini mulai menyalin catatan di papan kedalam bukunya sembari sesekali dia melirik kearah Yesung yang dengan tenang menyalin tulisan songsaenim.

"Baiklah anak – anak, aku kira kita cukup sampai disini. Untuk selanjutnya kalian akan menerima tugas kelompok karena Heechul songsaenim yang mengajar bahasa dan sastra sedang tidak bisa mengajar. Selain itu, akan ada rapat sekolah. Jadi setelah kalian menuliskan tugas, kalian akan pulang. Baiklah aku akan memanggil nama – nama dan tugas kelompok yang telah dibuat oleh Heechul songsaenim."ucap songsaenim.

"Ne, Park songsaenim."jawab semua murid serempak.

" Karena dikelas ini adalah kelas unggulan yang muridnya hanya beberapa orang, maka satu kelompok terdapat dua orang murid."ucap park songsaenim.

"…"

"Yang pertama Donghae dan Eunhyuk, kalian buat makalah tentang Sastra Jerman."ucap Park songsaenim.

"…."

"Yang kedua Minho dan Taemin, kalian buat makalah tentang Sastra Korea."ucap Park songsaeim.

"…."

* * *

**SHOCK KYU**

**Pairing : Kyusung ( Kyuhyun x Yesung )**

**Ratting : M (For Adult Content**

**Genre : Friendship / Romance**

**Disclaim : Super Junior Member**

**Author : Joonie Kim**

**Attaention : YAOI Content / Typho**

* * *

"Dan yang tersisa hanyalah Kyuhyun dan Yesung, kalian akan buat makalah tentang Sastra Jepang. Sekian, dan selamat akhir pecan."ucap Park songsaenim sembari keluar dari kelas.

**_TING_TING_TING_**

Bel tanda pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, semua murid mulai berhamburan keluar kelas. Tak terkecuali Kyuhyun yang akan meninggalkan kelas, namun terhenti ketika sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kyuhyunnie bisakah kita melakukan kerja kelompok sekarang?"tanya Yesung sedikit menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"N-ne.."ucap Kyuhyun tanpa sadar dan lihatlah wajah Kyuhyun yang polos itu kini merona.

"Baiklah, kita mulai- ehm? Kau demam?"tanya Yesung sembari menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun.

"…"

"Kau tidak panas, akan tetapi kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu?"tanya Yesung sembari menatap Kyuhyun yang kini telah duduk didepan bangku Yesung karena tarikan tangan Yesung.

"An-anhi,, nan gwaencanha."ucap Kyuhyun sembari menundukkan kepala menahan malu.

Sebenarnya Yesung sudah tahu jika Kyuhyun adalah orang paling polos dikelas XI IPA 1. Banyak yang mengatakan jika Kyuhyun itu impoten, dan seorang straight namja. Kyuhyun juga punya gossip jika ada orang yang berani menyentuh tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit saja pasti akan mendapatkan balasan dikeluarkan dari sekolah tersebut. Karena Kyuhyun adalah seorang namja anak mama sang pemilik sekolahan

"Baiklah, kita belajar kelompok saja dirumahku."ucap Yesung telak dan langsung membereskan buku – bukunya.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun kini berada disebuah apartemen yang sedernaha namun mewah. Yesung mempersilakan Kyuhyun untuk duduk diruang tamu dan dia akan membawakan camilan yang tadi dibelinya di mini market dan membuatkan minuman.

"Y-Yesung-ssi."panggil Kyuhyun yang kini tengah memandangi apartemen Yesung.

"Panggil saja, Yesung. Kita seumuran bukan?"tanya Yesung dari balik dapur.

"N-ne.. Yesungie~ kau tinggal sendiri di apartemen ini?"tanya Kyuhyun menatap dan berkeliling ruang tamu apartemen Yesung.

"Ehm, aku sendiri. Appa dan eomma kemarin baru berangkat ke L.A. jadi aku harus tetap di Korea, karena harus sekolah. Sebenarnya aku ingin ikut, tapi appa melarangku karena aku baru seminggu pindah dari Jepang kemari."ucap Yesung sembari membawa nampan yang berisi snack dan minuman dingin.

"Memangnya orang tuamu kenapa pergi ke Eropa?"tanya Kyuhyun SKSD.

"Heechul hyung akan menikah dengan Tan Hangeng di L.A."ucap Yesung membuat Kyuhyun kaget.

"Hee-Heechul songsaenim?"tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Ne, songsaenim pelajaran Bahasa dan Sastra kita. Dan yang telah membuat tugas untuk kita. Mau menikah masih saja merepotkan."ucap Yesung sembari mempoutkan bibir cherry miliknya setelah meletakkan nampan di meja ruang tamu.

"Aish,, kau memang penuh kejutan Yesungie~,"ucap Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menyantap snack dan minuman darinya. Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya pada DVD dan Layar LED gerah dia mengambil film secara acak dan memutarnya. Namun ternyata, film itu adalah blue film milik Heechul dan Hangeng. Membuat Yesung dan Kyuhyun sedikit menatap horror melihat perbuatan sang songsaenim.

"Se-sebaiknya kau matikan saja film itu."pinta Kyuhyun yang sedang merem melek melihat adegan adegan yang dilakoni Heechul dan Hangeng.

"Kenapa? Itu pasti seru, bukankah kau sudah terbiasa melihat yang seperti in- Kyunnie gwaencanha?"tanya Yesung yang melihat Kyuhyun tengah merah padam.

"…"nafas Kyuhyun mulai memburu melihat adegan – adegan panas itu.

"Kau belum pernah melihat film seperti ini Kyu?"tanya Yesung yang tampak biasa saja dengan film seperti itu.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya, daripada melihat film seperti ini lebih baik aku melihat anime."ucap Kyuhyun jujur.

"?!"Yesung kaget dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku kekamar mandi dulu."ucap Kyuhyun sembari berdiri dan Yesung tanpa sengaja melihat tonjolan dibalik celana Kyuhyun.

"Kau serius?"ucap Yesung ikut berdiri dan menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menganggukkan kepalanya sembari menutupi tubuh bagian selatannya yang mulai membengkak.

"Te-tentuh aku serius. Bu-buat apa aku berbohong padamuh~."ucap Kyuhyun sedikit mendesah dan menahan nyeri akibat celananya yang terasa mulai menyempit dan menyesakkan bagi juniornya.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?"tanya Yesung yang kini sembari menatap Kyuhyun.

"Eobseo."ucap Kyuhyun yang kini menatap Yesung dengan pandangan sayu.

"Kau punya orang yang kau sukai?"tanya Yesung lagi yang kini mulai meraba junior Kyuhyun.

"Eoh-eohbseoh~,"desah Kyuhyun mulai menjadi dan tubuhnya tersentak – sentak kecil akibat sentuhan Yesung.

"Kenapa kau tersentak seperti itu? Sepertinya tubuhmu tidak ingin disentuh orang lain?"tanya Yesung yang mulai berani menyeret Kyuhyun kekamar mandi dan menguncinya lalu memojokkan Kyuhyun ke dinding kamar mandi serta menikmati sentakan – sentakan kecil tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ak-akuh,, tidak pernah~ menyentuh atau disentuh orang secara sengajahh~~,"desah Kyuhyun mulai menjadi ketika Yesung melakukan remasan – remasan kecil pada junior Kyuhyun yang mengakibatkan tubuh Kyuhyun tersentak.

"Hey Kyu,, mau melakukan 'itu' denganku?"tanya Yesung sembari melepaskan ikat pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Melakukan apa Sungie?"tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengatur deru nafasnya.

"Maukah kau bermain seperti hyung difilm itu denganku?"tanya Yesung yang kini mulai melepaskan kancing – kancing pada bajunya.

**Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?**

**Apa aku sedang berhalusinasi saat ini?**

**Apakah pikiranku saat ini membuatku gila?**

Batin Kyuhyun berkecamuk

"Cha-changkaman.."ucap Kyuhyun sedikit gugup dan tidak tahu harus apa saat Yesung menghampirinya dan menggenggam kerah kemeja sekolahnya.

"…"Yesung menghiraukan intruksi Kyuhyun dan mulai menjilati leher pucat Kyuhyun.

"In-ini… Apa kau berencana untuk menceritakan pada semua anak – anak,, aahaachh~,, disekolah untuk menghina keluargaku?"tanya Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menahan erangannya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan Kyu~,"desah Yesung yang masih setia menjilati leher Kyuhyun dan mulai menggerakkan kaki kirinya untuk digesek – gesekkan merangsang junior Kyuhyun.

"Ooohhk,,"desah Kyuhyun ketika tubuhnya yang tersentak merasakan ransangan pada juniornya dan saat Yesung membuat sebuah kissmark dileher Kyuhyun.

"Kau menyukainya? Sekarang aku sudah membubuhkan sebuah kissmark dilehermu."ucap Yesung sembari menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang menggoda.

"A-aahhh~"desah Kyuhyun menanggapi ucapan Yesung.

Kini Yesung beranjak untuk jongkok dihadapan Kyuhyun dan engusap – usap junior Kyuhyun yang kian membesar. Kyuhyun hanya menautup mata karena sengatan – sengatan yang terjadi pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Namun, sentakan – sentakan Kyuhyun kini mulai mereda tidak sesering saat mereka mulai melakukan kontak sentuhan kulit.

"Aku akan melepaskan ini."ucap Yesung sembari melepaskan ikat pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Ehmm,,"gumam Kyuhyun.

"Omo~, lihatlah juniormu sudah tegang sekali Kyu~. Dan lagi, aku sudah mengeluarkan precum."ucap Yesung frontal yang berakibat memerahnya wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ehhh?"gumam Kyuhyun cengo mendengar ucapan Yesung namun tak dapat dipungkiri jika Kyuhyun sangat malu dengan posisinya sekarang.

"Emhhppphhhhhhh~ Echhh~,"desah Yesung saat ia mencoba untuk melakukan blowjob pada junior Kyuhyun sembari jari telunjuknya mengurut saluran otot junior Kyuhyun yang nantinya adalah jalan Kyuhyun untuk mengeluarkan sperum miliknya.

"Euuchhh- uhhh~ euheeeecchhkk~ kechhhh~,"desah Kyuhyun menjadi ketika lidah Yesung menjilati ujung junior Kyuhyun.

"Aahhh~, jadi seperti inikah rasanya precum itu?"ucap Yesung belepotan karena didalam mulutnya masih bersemayam ujung junior Kyuhyun.

"Aaachhh aack~"erang Kyuhyun merasakan sensasi sentakan tubuhnya dan getaran pada ujung juniornya.

"Ini sangat menarik."ucap Yesung dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.

"Aahhh~"desah Kyuhyun lagi dan lagi.

**Itu adalah bagian sensitive dari juniorku.**

**Ini seperti membangkitkan gairah untuk melakukan sex lebih dalam lagi.**

Batin Kyuhyun mulai meronta dari kerasionalan.

Kini Yesung mulai melakukan gerakan maju mundur dan mengulum hampir seluruh bagian junior Kyuhyun. Saat Kyuhyun mencoba untuk memegang kepala Yesung, ia terlihat tidak suka. Yesung menatapnya tidak suka dan memberikan deathglare gratis untuk Kyuhyun. Yesung melepaskan kulumannya pada junior Kyuhyun dan berdiri. Lalu menarik dasi yang sudah terlepas dikerah kemeja sekolahnya dan mengikat tangan Kyuhyun keatas tubuh Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun kini berada di atas kepala Kyuhyun dengan ikatan yang disimpulkan pada gantungan baju kamar mandi tersebut.

"Jangan melakukan apapun untuk saat ini. Biarkan aku yang men-_service-_mu saat ini."ucap Yesung menatap manik caramel Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat sayu dan bernafsu.

"N-nee~"gumam Kyuhyun.

Yesung mulai jongkok dan mengulum kembali junior Kyuhyun yang sedikit terabaikan. Dengan pandangan lapar, Yesung langsung melahap junior Kyuhyun tanpa ampun beserta memainkan lidahnya disekitar ujung junior Kyuhyun.

"Emmpphhh~ eemhhhh."erang Yesung saat mengulum junior Kyuhyun.

"Ahhackk~"tubuh Kyuhyun tersentak ketika dia merasakan gelitikan didalam perutnya.

"Emmhhhhh~"Yesung menambah tempo gerakan kulumannya.

"Ye-Yesungie~,,, Andwaeehhh~… aachh~ se-sebentar lagihhicchh~"erang Kyuhyun ketika dia merasakan akan mengeluarkan sperumnya.

"Ehhmmm~,,"desah Yesung yang masih setia memakan lollipop miliknya itu.

"Anhdwaehh,, I'm about to cumhhh,"ucap Kyuhyun merasakan jika waktunya sebentar lagi.

Slluurpppphhhh

Suara saliva Yesung yang berbaur dengan precum Kyuhyun mulai terdengar ramai. Yesung memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk merasakan junior Kyuhyun yang mulai berkedut.

"Aaahhkk~ I'm CUM- Euhhkkk~"umpat Kyuhyun keras ketika lidah Yesung menghalangi jalannya sperum miliknya untuk keluar.

"Emmhhh~"desah Yesung tanpa dosa.

"Aaahackk~"erang Kyuhyun frustasi karena dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya.

"Eeemmhhhyyaaahhh~ "desah Yesung ketika melepaskan junior Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat menegang.

Yesung berdiri dan mulai melakukan remasan – remasan kecil pada junior Kyuhyun. Yesung menghimpit tubuh Kyuhyun yang terlihat terengah. Yesung mulai mengocok junior Kyuhyun perlahan.

"Eungghhh~ euuhhh~ euhhkk~"erang Kyuhyun ketika jemari Yesung memanjakan juniornya.

"Kau ingin Cum , heum?"tanya Yesung dengan suara manja.

"Euhhkkkk~"erang Kyuhyun semakin tersiksa ketika jemari Yesung mengocok juniornya dengan tempo random.

Kini Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding kamar mandi dan menutup mata mencoba untuk menahan gejolak dalam tubuh dan pikirannya. Sedangkan Yesung kini tengah mengulum cuping telinga Kyuhyun dan sesekali meniupkan udara pada telinga Kyuhyun.

"Euuhhkk-,"erang Kyuhyun ketika dua titik sensitivenya digoda dan disentuh orang lain.

"Kau lihat, aku ingin kau 'cum' didalam tubuhku."ucap Yesung menatap sayu wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat kualahan menanggapi kelakuan Yesung padanya.

"Eeuhhkk~"erang Kyuhyun ketika Yesung menurunkan resleting celananya dan membiarkan celananya itu meluncur turun diatas lantai keramik kamar mandi.

Yesung kemudian menggesekkan junior miliknua dan milik Kyuhyun. Meski junior Yesung masih terbungkus rapi oleh celana dalam motif kura – kura rasa nikmat menghampiri keduanya. Membuat kedua namja itu mengerang menikmati sentuhan pada junior mereka.

"Euhhh~,,, eunghhh~"desah Yesung dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"Di-didalam ahh~?"ucap Kyuhyun merah padam ketika ikatan tangannya dilepas oleh Yesung.

Yesung melepas ikatan Kyuhyun sembari mengulum cuping telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah perlakuan Yesung terhadap tubuhnya. Kyuhyun hanya heran, kenapa orang asing seperti Yesung bisa memonopoli tubuhnya dengan mudah.

"Ne, jadi turuti permintaanku."ucap Yesung posesif sembari membawa tangan besar Kyuhyun kearah nipplenya yang sudah mulai menegang.

**~ Joonie Kim ~**

Kyuhyun kini memilin nipple Yesung dengan leluasa. Sebagai pelampiasan karena dia tidak bisa keluar, Kyuhyun memilin nipple Yesung secara random yang kadang kasar dan kadang lembut membuat Yesung tidak bisa menahan teriakan merdunya.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah mereka melakukan foreplay yang sangat mengundang hasrat itu, mereka akhirnya melakukan French kiss. Mereka saling mencoba untuk mendominasi pertaruangan lidah tersebut. Dan kemenangan itu ada pada Yesung yang menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya jika orang polos seperti Kyuhyun bisa mengalahkannya.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung akhirnya berjalan menuju bak mandi yang telah diisi dengan air hangat. Yesung mendorong lembut tubuh Kyuhyun untuk masuk kedalam bak mandi setelah mereka melepaskan semua benang yang melilit ditubuh mereka. Kyuhyun masuk bak bandi tersebut dan duduk. Setelah itu Yesung menyusul dengan menduduki tubuh Kyuhyun. Dan mereka melakukan itu tanpa melepaskan French Kiss yang mereka lakukan sedari tadi.

Tanpa sengaja saat Yesung yang menduduki tubuh berotot Kyuhyun melenguh dalam ciuman mereka. Karena junior milik Yesung dan Kyuhyun bersenggolan akibat tegangan tinggi yang masih bertengger pada dua benda batangan tersebut. Dalam sesi ciuman Kyuhyun akhirnya mengambil inisiatif untuk memasukkan jari telunjuknya tangan kirinya kedalam hole Yesung.

"Eummpphh~"erang Yesung menatap protes atas aksi Kyuhyun.

"…"tanpa menjawab, Kyuhyun yang hanya menampilkan smirk evil menambahkan jemari tengah dan mulai mengobrak – abrik hole Yesung.

"EMPPHHH~"erang Yesung membelalakkan matanya.

"eeuummpphhh~"erang Kyuhyun yang masih ingin mencium dan menghabiskan permen rasa cherry bibir kissable Yesung sembari menggerakkan jemarinya untuk membuka gerbang hole Yesung.

"Eeuuummmmpphhhhh~"desah Yesung ketika jemari Kyuhyun berhasil menemukan titik terdalam hole Yesung.

"…"menghiraukan desahan Yesung yang kian menjadi, Kyuhyun memasukkan jari manisnya dan bergabung dengan kedua jarinya yang telah masuk duluan.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dengan Yesung sembari terus melancarkan serangan jemarinya dihole Yesung. Yesung hanya bisa menggeleng kuat, merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah dia lakukan. Kalau boleh jujur, awalnya dia hanya iseng dengan menggoda Kyuhyun dan akhirnya dia juga terjebak dengan permainan yang telah ia perbuat.

"Aaaaakkkcchhh~ Aaaaakkkcchhh~ Aaaaakkkcchhh~"desah Yesung kian nyaring.

"Apa ini pertama kalinya kau melakukan sex Yesungie?"tanya Kyuhyun yang masih menggempur hole Yesung.

"Ahh~ N-neecchhh~,, i-itshh firrsthh timehhhh~,"ucap Yesung belepotan.

"Nado~, tidak apa – apakah jika aku yang mengambilnya?"tanya Kyuhyun sembari menatap Yesung yang kualahan.

"Yaacchhh~ amhhhbilhhh~ sajaachhh~"ucap Yesung mencoba untuk menggali kenikmatannya.

Kyuhyun kini menghiraukan desahan Yesung yang kian nyaring. Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Yesung agar setengah berbaring. Tembakan – tembakan jemari Kyuhyun membuat Yesung merasakan gejolak didalam perutnya yang membuatnya merasa tergelitik. Kyuhyun melihat gerakan tubuh Yesung yang kesana kemari membuat Kyuhyun menatap lapar tubuh mulus Yesung tanpa ada yang menutupi. Junior Yesung yang sedari tadi menggoda junior Kyuhyun untuk bertarung dalam adu goyang dari gerakan tubuh kedua pemilik junior tersebut

Kyuhyun mencabut ketiga jarinya dan melihat reaksi Yesung. Yesung yang merasakan holenya kosong mengerang kecewa dan mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya. Namun Kyuhyun yang melihat raut wajah Yesung yang kecewa membuatnya menampilkan smirk evil. Dengan segera Kyuhyun memposisikan juniornya didepan pintu gerbang hole Yesung.

"Selamat makan~,,"ucap Kyuhyun tiba – tiba yang langsung membungkuk menikmati mengulum nipple mungil Yesung dan juga memilin nipple Yesung yang lain serta memasukkan juniornya kedalam hole Yesung secara bersamaan.

"Ooowwhhhhh KYYUUHHH~~~"desah Yesung terdengar merdu dan nyaring dari dalam toilet tersebut ketika dia merasakan jika dia mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya.

"Eeuuunngggmmppphhhhh~"geraman Kyuhyun saat dirinya juga tengah menikmati klimaks pertamanya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan kulumannya terhadap nipple Yesung yang tidak lagi tegang. Kyuhyun dan Yesung mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya setelah klimaks pertama yang telah mereka rasakan. Kyuhyun melihat sisi Yesung yang terengah sexy dan mendapati juniornya telah terbenam didalam tubuh Yesung. Kyuhyun mulai meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya berada diatas kedua nipple Yesung. Kyuhyun lalu meremas bagian genggaman telapak tanganya dengan kuat. Membuat Yesung mengeluarkan maninya lagi, dan Yesung mencoba untuk menggelengkan kepalanya agar bisa merasionalkan fikirannya.

"Kau tipe Masochist ne? Yesungie~?"ucap Kyuhyun sembari meremas kuat dada Yesung yang terlihat sedikit gemuk dan kenyal di genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Ooowwhhh No~"ujar Yesung kualahan.

"Tapi lihat tubuhmu merespon baik kasarnya perlakuanku."ucap Kyuhyun sembari meremas kuat dada Yesung dan mulai menggerakan juniornya secara random.

"Nooohhhhhh~"desah Yesung menjadi ketika tubuhnya merasakan ransangan hebat ketika perlakuan kasar Kyuhyun membuatnya tambah ON.

"Kaauuhh semppiitthhh sekalihhhh."erang Kyuhyun sembari menikmati pijatan – pijatan dinding hole Yesung pada kulit juniornya.

"Aaahhkk~,,, aahhkk~,, aahhaack-"desah Yesung pasrah dan mulai mengikuti arus permainan.

"Aahhhaahh~,,, ahahaahhh~,, aahhh~"desah Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menikmati gerakan dan pijatan Yesung.

"Iiaaakkhh My nipple'shhhh~"erang Yesung ketika jari telunjuk kedua tangan Kyuhyun memutar – mutar putting coklat yang menggemaskan tanpa mengurangi remasan – remasan didada Yesung.

"…"Kyuhyun kini mempercepat gerakan tubuh bawah dan atas karena sebentar lagi dia juga akan datang.

"Uaahhkk~ aaakkkhh~."erang Yesung kian menjadi.

"eechh~ eeuunghhh~ kau nikmat Yesung."ucap Kyuhyun mendesahkan apa yang dirasakan tubuhnya.

"A-aakuhhh…"desah Yesung tidak tahan lagi.

"Sebentar lagi baby~, kita 'cum' bersamaahhh,, oowwhhh~"erang Kyuhyun keenakan.

"Uaaahhhaaaaaakkkhhh~"erang Yesung yang klimaks sembari membelalakkan matanya ketika Kyuhyun membenamkan juniornya sampai bagian terdalam tubuhnya.

"Sebentar lagi baby~,"ucap Kyuhyun kembali membenamkan juniornya kebagian terdalam Yesung.

"I'm commiingggggg~ eeungghhh~"desah Kyuhyun menikmati klimaksnya.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun mengatur nafas dan menikmati klimaks mereka. Setelah itu, mereka memutuskan untuk mandi dan makan malam. Kyuhyun menelepon keluarganya karena dia akan bermalam di rumah temannya. Setelah itu Kyuhyun yang menginap dirumah Yesung melakukan ronde – ronde berikutnya setelah makan malam selesai. Setelah kejadian itu Kyuhyun dan Yesung menjadi pasangan kekasih. Yesung telah berhasil mengubah Kyuhyun yang innocent menjadi orang yang pervert dan ketergantungan dengan tubuh Yesung. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Yesung merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak ada batasnya.

**OMAKE**

**~ seminggu sebelumnya ~**

Keluarga Yesung dan keluarga Kyuhyun yang kini tengah berada diistana keluarga Cho tengah menentukan tanggal pertunangan kedua anaknya. Yesung sebenarnya sudah mengetahui jika dia telah dijodohkan dengan namja sahabatnya. Untuk membuat Kyuhyun mengenal Yesung lebih dekat, keluarganya dan Kyuhyun sepakat untuk memasukkan Yesung ke Super Junior High School dan menjadi teman sekelas Kyuhyun sebagai murid pindahan.

Akhirnya diputuskan jika Yesung masuk ke Super Junior High School dan sekelas dengan Kyuhyun. Yesung setiap hari memberitahu keluarganya dan keluarga Kyuhyun tentang sikap Kyuhyun terhadapnya. Semua perhatian Kyuhyun yang teralihkan ke Yesung. Dan saat diruangan kelas Kyuhyun selalu mencuri pandang kearah Yesung. Dan akhirnya dibuatlah rencana kerja kelompok oleh Heechul dan disetujui semua keluarga.

Akhirnya Heechul dan semua anggota keluarga tengah berkumpul ditempat biasa. Dan menanti kabar dari Yesung. Sebenarnya rencana Heechul hanyalah membuat Kyuhyun dan Yesung berpacaran, namun karena keusilan sang pacar yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hangeng. Mereka akhirnya melakukan sex tanpa bisa ditahan lagi.

**~ Waktu Normal ~**

Beberapa saat setelah Yesung memberi tahu jika Kyuhyun bersamanya membuat seluruh keluarga yang sedang berkumpul itu sangat tegang kecuali seorang namja yang tengah menampilkan seriangaian mesumnya.

**Selamat menikmati hadiah ulang tahun dariku, nae namdongsaeng Kim Yesung.**

Batin Hangeng tertawa puas.

Kini setelah Kyuhyun memberitahu jika dia akan menginap di rumah temannya yang bernama Yesung, membuat semua orang diruangan itu tersenyum puas. Dan akhirnya pesta kemenangan dimulai tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

**OWARI**

Pagi telah menggelayuti apartemen Yesung, dengan malas dia membuka kedua manik onyxnya. Yesung mencoba untuk duduk dan mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi. Tubuhnya yang penuh dengan kissmark dan bau sperum yang masih kentara tercium di kamar Yesung. Yesung kini melihat wajah polos Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur pulas, ahh sepertinya dia sudah jatuh cinta pada namja innocent ini.

Yesung kini merona dengan apa yang baru saja difikirkan olehnya, bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan jika Kyuhyun itu polos setelah apa yang telah dia alami semalam. Betapa liar dan hot pergerakan mereka saat melakukan hubungan intim. Betapa kacaunya kamarnya saat ini. Yesung mendengus geli lalu mengambil ponsel dimeja nakas samping ranjangnya. Dia lalu memotret wajah teduh Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur pulas karena kecapekan.

Setelah Yesung memotret tubuh setengah telanjang Kyuhyun, Yesung lalu menelepon seseorang yang bisa dijadikan orang yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang dialaminya dan Kyuhyun.

**_TRUUUTT_TRUUTT_TRUU**

**"Yeoboseyo?"**jawab namja itu setengah malas.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab hyung,"ucap Yesung.

**"Untuk?"**tanya namja itu malas.

"Kau membuatku dan membuat Kyuhyun melakukan hubungan badan setelah kau mencampurkan aphrodisiac pada minuman yang ada dilemari es. Lalu kau sengaja mengganti sampul film action dengan film blue film milikmu dan hyung."ucap Yesung penuh dendam.

**"Kau mengetahuinya? Kau hebat!"**ucap Hangeng.

"Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang misi kita telah berhasil. Aku akan kesana nanti sore, ucapkan salamku pada Appa dan eomma Cho sekalian pada daddy n mommy disana. Aku ingin tidur. Jalga."ucap Yesung sembari menutup teleponnya.

"Owh, jadi seperti itu? Ternyata keluargaku dan keluarga mu sudah bersekongkol?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara rendah.

"Ky-Kyuhyunnie."ucap Yesung gugup.

"Kau harus mendapatkan pelajaran Kim Yesung."ucap Kyuhyun yang kini mencekal kedua tangan Yesung.

"Andwae, ini masih sakit kau tahu?"ucap Yesung ganas.

"Tapi kau tidak punya pilihan.."ucap Kyuhyun menampilkan smirk evilnya.

"Anndwaaeee~ "teriak Yesung kerass.

**~ The End ~**

**Huaaahh akhirnya selesai juga,, meski harus dengan muka memerah membayang si daddy sama mommy melakukan adegan tergila itu didalam otakku. (o****/****o)**

**FF ini aku persembahin unyuk Kara,, **

**Sekarang hutangku sudah lunas kan? **

**Selain itu, jangan lupa review ne,, gomawo**


End file.
